Smiles and Rainy Romances
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: When a bad rainstorm hits, Rainbow Dash has to stay in Pinkie Pie' house until it clears up the next morning. They have a slumber party, but after watching a scary movie, Pinkie is too scared to go back to sleep. So Dash tries to make her smile and what follows is a tender, heartwarming moment. (This is a one-shot that takes place in the EQG Universe, it is also a Yuri Lemon).


(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. All credit goes to the original creators at Hasbro, please support the official release)

(Warning: This story is rated T and contains a Yuri Lemon; if you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest you don't read this one-shot and go read something else. If you do like this topic, then enjoy).

 _~~Smiles and Rainy Romances~~_

The bell rang signifying the end of another school day at Canterlot High, and not only that, since it was Friday, the students could go home to relax and enjoy their weekend. Rainbow Dash walked beside Pinkie Pie on the way to her house; she had asked her during fifth period if she'd come over to help try a new combination cupcake recipe and Rainbow agreed. She didn't have anything better to do that Friday night and all of their other friends already had plans: Applejack was going to visit relatives out of town, Rarity wanted to catch up on her dress orders, Fluttershy had to go home early to prepare for her meeting with the 'Animal Care Society' the next morning, and Sunset Shimmer promised she'd take Twilight (the human) on a date the next day to a museum, theater and then the public library.

Rainbow Dash silently giggled at that last one; ever since the Friendship Games, those two have an item. It took a while for Twilight to get over the trauma she had suffered from it, but she was happy that she had five friends and a girlfriend who cared for her deeply. "We're here!"

Rainbow looked up to see that they had arrived at Pinkie Pie's house, and it was now that she actually got to see just how big the house was, but then again that was expected. Pinkie did live here with her parents and three sisters, all of which had their own separate rooms; they probably needed the extra space. As they walked in, Rainbow noticed how quiet the house was, "Hey Pinkie, why's it so quiet in here?" she asked. Pinkie giggled and said, "Oh my parents went grocery shopping with Limestone and Marble, and Maud is in her room doing her homework. She comes home earlier than me because she's in college and she's usually really quiet. Now let me make those cupcakes".

Rainbow Dash smiled and sat on Pinkie's living room couch and began to do her homework while her cheery friend began baking; she occasionally called out to Pinkie to ask her for answers to some Math questions that she got stuck on. Despite Pinkie Pie's…um questionable behavior, she was actually pretty smart and Rainbow was very grateful for her help especially since Math was a subject she struggled in. After a half hour, she finally finished her homework just in time when Pinkie finished baking her cupcakes.

She walked into the living room with a tray of four cupcakes, they were a lightly brown color with a drizzle of white cream across them. Two had blue paper wrapping and the other two had pink ones. Rainbow grabbed one and bit into it, her face lit up. "Wow Pinkie, these are awesome! What kind of cupcakes are these?" she asked. Pinkie smiled as she ate one too, "Oh these are Strawberry & Cream Cheese Coffee Cake Cupcakes. I saw this recipe on the 'Food Network' channel and I wanted to try myself. Turns out these taste just as good as they looked", she said. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder rang outside and soon a dreadful downpour pounded the earth outside.

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance, "Oh great! It's raining cats and dogs outside and I didn't bring an umbrella with me. I can't walk home in that!" she said. Pinkie Pie smiled as widely as she could, "That means you can stay over and have a slumber party with me!" she shouted excitedly as she hugged Rainbow. The rainbow haired girl couldn't help but smile at her silly friend.

Rainbow Dash called her mom and told her she couldn't walk home because of the storm but her friend Pinkie Pie decided to let her spend the night in her house. Her mom okay'd it so long as she called in the morning to let her know when she was coming home. Pinkie gave Rainbow some pajamas to borrow while she went to take a shower. Rainbow grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the rack and scrubbed it into her hair, it smelled like strawberries which was kind of funny since the body wash was cherry scented. After rinsing off, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off; she put on the pajamas Pinkie gave her, which were blue with little cupcakes on them.

Then Rainbow Dash walked into Pinkie's room to see her on her laptop checking her Facebook page, "Status Update: Okie Doki Loki!" she said. Rainbow smiled and grabbed the T.V. remote to see what was on; she eventually stopped on the Sci-Fi channel and saw that a horror movie was playing. She pressed the info button to see what the movie was called and what it was about; the movie was called "Smiley" and the plot revolves around the titular Smiley killer, the subject of an Internet myth. Supposedly, if a person on a Chat Roulette-style website types the phrase "I did it for the lulz" three times, their chat partner will be murdered by a killer called Smiley, so named because he mutilated his own face by stitching his own eyes shut and carved his mouth into a smile, before they themselves are killed. Rainbow watched with interest because aside from action films, she also liked horror films.

Pinkie shut down her computer and turned to see Rainbow watching the television, "Hey whatcha watching Rainbow?" she asked. "A movie called "Smiley". It's about that old internet myth where if you type the phrase "I did it for the lulz" three times during an online chat, your partner get killed by a murderer named Smiley. And he's called that 'cause he stitched his eyes shut and carved up his mouth so he looks like that smiley face emoji", said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie then got a fearful look in her eyes, but seeing as Rainbow was enjoying the movie she didn't ask her to change the channel.

An hour passed and while Rainbow Dash was totally sucked into the horror movie, Pinkie gripped her stuffed alligator to her chest and wished that Rainbow would change the channel to Spongebob Squarepants or at least something that didn't make a pretty attempt at making smiles scary. Pinkie loved to smile and she loved making others smile, but it terrified that a murderer would let that be the last thing his victims saw before he killed them. When the end credits finally came up, Rainbow got up to use the bathroom; Pinkie was rigid with fear but she got when Maud told her it was time for dinner.

Afterwards, Rainbow Dash played some video games while Pinkie tried to take her mind off the nightmare-inducing movie by coloring in a coloring book, but every time she drew a smiley face she feel like she was going to throw up. Soon it was time to sleep; Rainbow Dash lay in a sleeping bag on the floor, snoring gently Pinkie Pie tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't sleep because she kept dreaming about Smiley chasing after her with a bloody knife, but what was worse was when the dream first started she saw Rainbow Dash being horribly mutilated by the killer. Pinkie shot up with a tiny scream, breathing heavily and sweat dripping down her face.

Rainbow woke up right away and climbed onto her friend's bed, "Pinkie what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked concern. Pinkie took a few breaths before speaking, "I had a nightmare about that movie we watched, Dashie. I dreamt that…the killer got you and then he started coming after me next; no matter where I ran he kept finding me, and then he said he'd make me smile but not the way I make people smile. It was so scary, Dashie". Rainbow Dash would've told Pinkie that it was just a movie based on a myth that wasn't even true, but seeing the tears in her eyes made her rethink that. Rainbow thought for a second before she got an idea, she leaned over and gave Pinkie a kiss on the cheek.

Pinkie reeled back in surprise before she touched her cheek with her hand; Rainbow Dash looked away embarrassed and ashamed until Pinkie grabbed her face with her hand and pulled her up to face her, Pinkie moved forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. Rainbow's eyes widened as she felt fireworks explode in her chest, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

(Okay, here's where the Lemon starts. If you don't like, skip it)

Rainbow Dash kissed Pinkie as deeply as she could, tasting the leftover strawberry cream cheese coffee cake cupcake on her lips. She grabbed onto her shoulders as Pinkie wrapped her arms around her neck, knocking her onto her back on the bed. She then pushed her tongue inside Rainbow's mouth causing the girl to let out a moan as she pushed her tongue forward. The two wrestled each other until Pinkie dominated the kiss, which surprised Rainbow; she didn't realized just how strong Pinkie was nor how good she was at getting Rainbow in the mood.

Pinkie stopped for a second, which caused Rainbow to let out a disappointed whimper. Pinkie reached down and began to unbutton her blouse, exposing her blue chest; she squeaked in glee at the sight of Rainbow not wearing a bra beneath her shirt. Pinkie then proceeded to pull off Rainbow's pants and underwear until the blue girl was completely naked. Then Pinkie took off her own clothes as well, dropping them on the floor next to Rainbow's, "I just wanted to make sure we're both comfortable. Now where was I…", Pinkie as she leaned down and began kissing Rainbow on the neck, giving her playful nips and then licking the areas she bit. With each nip and lick, Rainbow Dash let out a moan of pleasure, her mind slowly being clouded by the desire she felt. Her breath hitched with she felt Pinkie Pie's mouth latched onto her left nipple and began to suckle it while teasing the right one with her hand; Rainbow moaned Pinkie's named quietly as the party girl worked over her medium-sized breast before stopping and switching to the opposite sides and doing it again in vice versa.

Rainbow Dash felt herself thanking the Gods above for causing that terrible storm that kept her from going home, if she had she would've missed out on this wonderful moment between her and Pinkie. She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't like girls because she did, but she never told her friends about out of embarrassment. Now here she was: lying in her best friend's bed while being pleasured by her; she couldn't of any other way to spend her Friday night.

Pinkie detached herself from Rainbow's breasts and moved down towards her legs; she planted gentle kisses along the inside of her thighs, each one making Rainbow giggle as she was ticklish in her thigh area. After what felt like a few minutes, Pinkie placed a kiss on Rainbow's now wet lips. The blue girl threw head back in a gasp of surprise as Pinkie began to work over her slit, lapping at every single nook and cranny with great vigor. Bringing up two of her fingers, Pinkie Pie slipped them inside of Rainbow's slit.

Rainbow arched her back as she reached up and grabbed Pinkie by her poufy pink her to keep her in place; she threw her back in unbridled passion as Pinkie continued to lick her clit while at the same time using her fingers to caress the one spot inside her that made her go crazy. Rainbow Dash moaned loudly, no longer worried that someone might hear them because her judgment was completely drowned in pleasure. "P…Pinkie…don't stop…I'm so…close", she barely managed to say through her moaning. Pinkie smiled as she kept going, she had no intention of stopping until she helped Rainbow hit her climax. She started going faster this time, thrusting her fingers harder inside Rainbow Dash causing to cry out in pleasure.

 _She's almost there. Just a few more thrusts_ , Pinkie thought cheerfully. She nipped at Rainbow's clit while also thrusting her fingers in one last time; it was all too much for Rainbow Dash and she finally came, the muscles in her lower body convulsing as she felt herself release. She let out of Pinkie Pie's hair and fell back on the bed, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her body. Pinkie crawled on top of her and gave her another kiss, smearing their faces with Rainbow's liquid lust. "P…Pinkie, that was…so…awesome", Rainbow said dazedly. The pink smiled and pulled her friend onto her lap, taking her hand and letting it glide down towards her slit, "I'm glad you think so. Now it's your turn to make me smile", she said as she kissed Rainbow Dash again.

The blue girl let her wander along Pinkie's body, feeling her soft skin and teasing her large breast; she pushed Pinkie back down as she took her place between her legs, two of her fingers finally sliding into Pinkie Pie's sex. The party girl let out a long moan as Rainbow felt up her insides with her right hand while left traced circles around her clit, her nails occasionally flicking it. As much as she was enjoying the treatment, Pinkie wanted her to do more than that; she propped herself up on her elbows and tapped Rainbow on the head to get her attention. "I know we're friends Dashie but you don't have to hold back. I didn't do that when it was my turn, and neither do you. So come on, give it your all like when you're playing soccer", she said.

Rainbow's cheeks heated up as she smiled, this suddenly became a challenge to her and she never backed down from a challenge; she closed her eyes and dived face first into Pinkie's folds. Pinkie let out a series of squeaks and moans as Rainbow worked over her, moving her fingers around in perfectly timed thrusts while using her tongue to prod Pinkie's clit. The pink girl had to grab her bed sheets tightly in order to support herself as her back arched almost painfully, her head tossing back and forth as moaned out Rainbow Dash's name loudly; she, too, no longer care if they were heard because all that existed in this moment was her and Rainbow Dash. After three well-aimed thrusts from Rainbow's fingers, she came; she was breathing raggedly as a result of screaming out Rainbow Dash's name.

(Okay, end of the Lemon)

Rainbow Dash crawled next to Pinkie, draping the blanket over their sweaty bodies; she wrapped her arm around Pinkie's midriff and tucked her head in the crook of her neck, "How was that? Was it okay?" Rainbow asked quietly. Pinkie giggled and pecked her on the nose, "No Dashie that was fantastic! We should do this again sometime", she said. Rainbow quietly laughed before letting out a yawn, "I wonder how the girls are going to react when we tell them on Monday, let's hope they don't laugh", she said. Pinkie also yawned and said, "I think only Applejack will laugh. The others will probably go 'awww' and say they're happy for us. By the way, thanks for making me feel better after that nightmare I had, I love you Dash". Rainbow smiled and said, "I love you too Pinkie. Your welcome, next time let's just watch Spongebob".

And with one final yawn, the two girls fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and snoring gently. They hadn't noticed the three pairs of eyes that had watched them through a crack in the door; it was Pinkie Pie's sisters: Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie who had seen them get intimate with each other. "I told you they would do it, Limestone. Now you owe me and Marble five bucks each", said Maud. The oldest Pie sister had seen her little sister come home with her rainbow haired and since she knew about how Pinkie felt towards her, she made a bet with Marble and Limestone that the two of them would have sex before the night was over. Marble also thought they would too while Limestone thought they wouldn't. It was 11:35pm and they just finished, so Limestone lost the bet and had to pay her sisters five dollars each. "Marble, remind me never to make a bet with Maud ever again!" she said indignantly. The other two Pie sisters laughed as they all went to bed. The End.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I decided to take a break from my ongoing stories to write this one-shot that popped into my head last night. Don't criticize me too badly since this is my very first attempt at writing a Lemon, and I'm realizing just how hard it really is. If you liked it all the way through, then thank you. If you had some problems, please leave them in the review box, but please be nice about your complaints. Anyway, I'm going back to my in-progress stories; until next time, this is SuperKirbyLand234 signing out!


End file.
